


Destined

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Field Where I Died Post ep, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: How did she feel hearing someone else was destined for him? That she wasn't his soul mate?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 27





	Destined

She stares out the window, the ground disappearing as they climb through the clouds. She can’t help but sigh and rests her head against the hard plastic side. This whole case, past lives Mulder finding his soul mate. She looks down as he shuffles a bit next to her a small smile to her as he pulls out the magazine from chair sleeve. She stares at him letting her eyes fall across his features. This case has turned her thoughts and feelings into a spiralizing frenzy. Her and Mulder, sharing lifetimes through centuries. Always together in some way, but not soulmates. No his soulmate died following a crazy delusion of her own. While she sees the pain in his eyes, she questions everything. Until the last few days, the confrontation of her own feelings so evident on the surface. She wouldn’t change a day. God not one, even though the terror they have experienced the losses. But in her heart she thought, she even believed, she was destined for him. The two of them were meant to be together. Deep in her bones she felt it was true, when they found out what happened to Sam, when they stopped that cancer bastard. Her and him would find a place. A place to argue, a place to love one another, to call home and escape the darkness that seems to follow them. 

It was the one thing that Melissa had told her that she didn’t scoff at. Mulder was her destiny in some way, and she had felt that, for the first time in her life when they met. Finally a man who didn’t look at her and question her intelligence. A man who saw her strength and relished it, needed it, used it to strengthen himself. A man who finally challenged her enough and just happened to be a beautiful outside as he was inside. Mulder was kind, smart, funny, compassionate, with sarcasm and a moral code that mimicked her own. Yes he does dangerous things, stupid things, what guy doesn’t. But at the end he wants the same justice she does, wants the same evils to pay for the crimes that they commit. She wants to change the world, make it safer, better, she knew in her soul that there is so much more goodness that needs to be protected and cherished and Mulder despite his short cummings felt exactly the same. They don’t agree on some things, but at the end of the day, they are perfect and in sync in all the right ways. Now though, now the thought that he isn’t her soulmate, that everything they’ve been through to not end up in his arms for the rest of her life, depresses her so much she wants to cry into her jacket and forget this whole case ever happened. 

So now she does regret a day, she regrets this feeling, she wipes her eyes quickly stifles the sniffle that she feels. He looks at her takes her hand out of her lap wraps it up in his fingers. She looks at him can’t help the tear that slides down her cheek. She can’t hide the sheer despair, he leans over to her resting his head against her shoulder and she leans her head against his. “This case was a doozy huh?” she nods against his head knows that if she says anything that she has held back, it will come flooding out of her at 10,000 feet on a 4 hour flight. She can’t bare that, the rejection, the loss of most fulfilling relationship she has ever had. 

“Scully… Dana,” she swallows hard, bites her lip as he scoots closer using his other hand that isn’t tangled up in hers to stroke her cheek. 

“She was wrong about being my soulmate. You see it can’t be her,” she is confused and her face illustrates as much, he strokes her cheek removing the small track of tears that had cascaded down her cheek. 

“You believe it too don’t you?” he asks and for once she doesn’t need to catch up to what he means. As her eyes go wide at the acknowledgement that hangs in the dead air between them. She nods staring into his eyes. 

“Tell me, say it Dana.” Her eyes dart around looking for a way to escape the confines of her small seat. 

“Don’t run, you are the bravest person I know Scully. Don’t run anymore from this, from me. Say it.” 

The pause in the air, strangles them both. It is now, now that they admit what they both want, have desperately sought out in one another. Not just a work partner or friend, a companion for this life, for every life. 

“I want to believe that it’s me, that I am, that we are… destined for one another. In this life… in every life.” She whispers it, in the hopeful way he whispers to the stars searching for his answers. Hoping that she is one of the answers he seeks. 

His smile is shy, his eyes lovingly searching hers. 

“Then we believe the same thing.” He says in that voice so full of confidence and wonder. She can’t help but smile too. He presses his lips to her and it’s then in that moment that the small amount of doubt that this case caused her, evaporates into the clouds outside. She’s his fate, in this life and in every life, she will seek him out for a life eternal.


End file.
